


One Big Mistake

by DollEyedExistence



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Koujaku, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Pregnant Aoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title/Summary to possibly change)</p><p>Aoba can feel himself becoming frustrated. Maybe he should just come out and say it? Just go ahead and tell him. What if he just brushed it off? He’d feel worse about that than him actually ignoring him. Because then it would just prove he didn’t care, that he actually didn’t want anything to do with him. He bites his lip harder.</p><p>‘There IS something we need to talk about, something important.’</p><p>‘And what is that?’</p><p>‘The fact that I’m pregnant.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Koujaku had seen, or even spoken to, Aoba. The last time he had had any contact with the younger male was during a party that Mizuki had thrown. Koujaku had only gone because his date for the evening had wanted to go and of course he wasn’t going to say no. He had been planning on making an appearance at some point anyway, just to say he had gone if anyone asked him that Monday.

When he and his date arrived to the party, Koujaku wasn’t really all that surprised to see Aoba there, knowing the bluenette was really good friends with Mizuki. If Aoba wasn’t hanging out with him, he was attached to the burgundy haired male’s hip. They were together so often, that the school had started rumors that the two of them were dating.

Of course the rumors weren’t true and the two of them had tried to disband them multiple times by saying they weren’t true. But, not everyone seemed to listen, which caused the rumors to still fly around. And how could people not believe them? The way Aoba was hanging all over Mizuki right now was enough to make even Koujaku want to call them liars.

Although as he had continued to watch them, it became evident that Aoba was very, very drunk. The younger teen, even as he held on to Mizuki, was quite clumsy. The drink in his hand was splashing from the cup; his rapid movements almost making him fall where Mizuki had to keep an arm around him. His face was tinged pink, a laugh coming from his smiling lips more than it should.

He had finally looked away, moving farther away from the two of them. He couldn’t stand watching Aoba act that way. He made his way towards the drinks, grabbing one of the many red cups set out on the table. His date was still at his side, arms wrapped tightly around his own. He handed the cup to her, smile on his lips, before he grabbed one for himself.

He had been on his second drink whenever he had noticed that Aoba had made his way onto the dance floor, almost right in front of him and his date. The song that was playing was fast, just perfect for the way Aoba was dancing to it.

His body had been moving in such a sexual and attractive way that it was almost hard for Koujaku to keep his attention on his date. It moved in time with the music and would have matched the beat almost perfectly if he hadn’t been so drunk. His hips swayed in a way that could make even Koujaku, who was very straight, lick his lips in want.

He had dragged his date away from the bluenette, the image too disgustingly tempting to be that close to any more. It hadn’t done any good, though. After dancing to two more songs, Aoba had found Koujaku, who’d had a few more drinks in him by that time. Normally Koujaku would never drink that much in public, but it seemed the best way to keep his mind off Aoba and his attention on his date.

Whenever Aoba had found him, he was by himself in the kitchen. His date had left earlier, Koujaku having found one of his good friends to take her home. He would have, using it as a good excuse to leave the party, but he’d been too out of it by that time to even attempt to drive. She had understood, praising him on how smart he was.

The younger teen had smiled at his friend, leaning against him. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he said, voice slurred. He pressed against the other, who made no move to shove him away. Now that he had a few more drinks in him, his thoughts had changed and he was more accepting of what thoughts went through his head, especially the ones about Aoba.

“Sorry. I was trying to entertain my date,” he apologized, shooting him a smile. His arms went around the other with ease and he couldn’t help but think of how attractive the younger looked as he gazed up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of his.

“You seem free now. Did she leave?” A smile broke out on his lips whenever Koujaku had nodded in answer. “Good, now you can spend some time with me,” he told him, moving to get out of Koujaku’s arms, but the male kept a hold on him. Aoba blinked, giving him a look of confusion.

“Before we leave, I need to tell you something.”

“And what is that?”

Koujaku didn’t know where it had come from, but before he knew it his lips were on Aoba’s. Never would he have imagined kissing his best friend. He never liked guys and he was far from being gay, but there was just something about Aoba that he guilty felt attracted to. And in his drunken state, he hadn’t been able to fight the urge to kiss him.

Aoba hadn’t hesitated to kiss him back, arms wrapping around his neck. It was a secret to everyone but Mizuki that the younger had been crushing on Koujaku for the last few years. And even though the teen was drunk out of his mind, the excitement over the fact Koujaku was actually kissing him was racing over his body.

Aoba had pulled away, a dazed-like smile on his lips. A blush went over his cheeks as he felt Koujaku’s lips go to his ear. “Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?” He nodded, letting Koujaku drag him upstairs.

And that’s the last thing Koujaku remembered about that night other than waking up next to Aoba the next morning, both of them completely naked.

\------

Aoba sighs, closing the door to his locker. Ever since that party a few months ago Koujaku had been avoiding him. He didn’t exactly know why. Was he embarrassed about what had happened between them at Mizuki’s party? Did he regret it? The two of them had been pretty drunk that night, leading to the little mishap as well as the little accident that was caused by said mishap.

He places a hand on his stomach, pressing lightly and then taking his hand away before anyone could notice. He licks his lips. He’d found out a month after the party that he was pregnant, which had been right after school had ended for the summer. He was currently four months along, barely showing under the baggy shirt he wore and the loose fitting pants he was wearing.

He hadn’t told anyone besides his grandmother, twin brother, and best friend. Mizuki had threatened to beat Koujaku senseless, especially since he’d been ignoring Aoba all summer, but the bluenette had stopped him, telling him that it was best that Koujaku didn’t know anything.

It was obvious he didn’t care and he wasn’t going to make him get involved. It would be for the best. He wouldn’t force the male to do anything, especially if he didn’t even wish to speak with him. It would be pointless.

He frowns as he hears a collection of giggles come from beside him. He looks over, shaking his head as he sees Koujaku surrounded by women. They’re laughing at something he’s said, overreacting quite a bit.

Their eyes meet for a moment and the smile on Koujaku’s lips twitch momentarily, faltering just slightly. Aoba breaks the contact, shifting his bag onto his shoulder as he turns around and starts walking in the other direction. It’s been a few hours since school had started back up and this is the only time he’s seen the other. It was like he was purposely trying to avoid seeing him, which hurt a lot.

He gulps, his throat tightening as tears collect in his eyes. Why was Koujaku treating him this way? They’d been drunk. It’s not like they’d purposely had sex just so they could ruin their friendship. It was a complete and utter accident. He hadn’t asked to be ignored…to be completely thrown away while Koujaku acted as if nothing had ever happened and Aoba had to live with a constant reminder that it actually did.

“Forget him, he’s not worth that frown on your lips,” a voice says and an arm goes over his shoulders. Hazel eyes turn to meet green ones and Aoba sends a small smile towards his best friend.

“I know he’s not. It just hurts,” he responds, tightening his grip on his bag. “He was my friend since child hood,” he says, allowing Mizuki to steer him in the direction of the cafeteria. “He’s supposed to be there for me…he’s not supposed to leave me…ignore me.”

Mizuki gives him a gentle squeeze, leading him towards the line. “Yeah, I know. But he’s not worth your thoughts. He’s the one who chose to ignore you and be a dick about the whole thing. He’s the one who’s going to be missing out.” Aoba nods, staying silent after that.

They grab their food, wordlessly heading towards the table they usually sat at. Sei was waiting for them, a smile on his face as he greets them. “How’s your first day been, Aoba?” he asks and his twin can only sigh as he sets his tray down and takes a seat.

“It’s alright,” he tells him and Sei gives him a look as if he knows better. He doesn’t say anything though, knowing Aoba probably doesn’t want to talk about it. He glances at Mizuki who simply mouths Koujaku’s name and he nods.

“We have our next two classes with one another,” Sei says to Aoba, smile wide. He younger twin looks at him as he takes a small bite of his food.

“I was wondering when we were going to finally have classes together,” he tells him which causes Sei to laugh.

“I know. I was wondering as well.”

After lunch, the rest of the day goes on like normal. Aoba and Sei attended their classes together before splitting ways for their last.

Aoba takes a seat in the back of class, letting out a small sigh as he drops his bag beside him, glad that his last class of the day is study hall. He pulls out his history text book, mentally cursing the teacher for already giving them an assignment. It’s only light reading, but it was still annoying that it was the first day and he already had homework to do.

He ignores the other students as they begin to pile in, trying to focus on the words in front of him. He only looks up whenever a flash of red moves beside him, catching it from the corner of his eye.

He pales as Koujaku sits down beside him. He looks around, noticing that it’s the only seat available and he silently curses to himself. His eyes fall back on the raven haired male and he gulps. He can see how tense Koujaku is; can tell that he wishes he was sitting anywhere else except next to him.

He looks away, teeth pulling on his bottom lip. His stomach churns, making him feel sick. He focuses his eyes back on his textbook, trying to concentrate even though all he really wants to do is ask Koujaku why. Why he’s ignoring him. Why he’s pushing him away. But he doesn’t, he can’t. And really, he’s tempted to tell him about the baby. He deserved to know even if he was treating him like this. It was his right to know.

He takes a deep breath, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his bag.

 _‘We need to talk,’_ he writes before passing the note to Koujaku. He watches as the older male hesitates before opening the note. He waits nervously as a response is written down before being passed back.

_‘I don’t think we do. There’s nothing we need to talk about.’_

_‘There’s a lot we need to talk about.’_

_‘Like what?’_

_‘The party, what happened between us…’_

_‘I’d rather forget about that. So there’s nothing to talk about.’_

Aoba can feel himself becoming frustrated. Maybe he should just come out and say it? Just go ahead and tell him. What if he just brushed it off? He’d feel worse about that than him actually ignoring him. Because then it would just prove he didn’t care, that he actually didn’t want anything to do with him. He bites his lip harder.

_‘There IS something we need to talk about, something important.’_

_‘And what is that?’_

_‘The fact that I’m pregnant.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a tad shorter, but I didn't want to leave you all waiting too much longer! That may also be why the contents of this chapter may be lacking, but I hope it's still alright!

_“I’m Pregnant.”_

Koujaku stares at the words, reading them over and over again. His mouth had gone dry, heart pounding in his chest. Aoba was pregnant. He had knocked up his best friend. The same best friend he had been treating like complete shit for months now. Guilt settles over him, feeling ashamed for letting Aoba go through this without him.

But then again, what could he do about it? If word ever got out that he’d slept with his _male_ best friend, let alone that he’d gotten him pregnant, his life would be ruined. His father would be furious as well. The man wasn’t exactly charming, to begin with, and his terrible and violent would only get worse if he found out his only son was gay. Well, supposedly gay. As far as anyone was concerned, Koujaku was straight and he was going to keep it that way. He had made a drunken mistake, he was far from liking guys…or so he hoped, which was one of the reasons he had been avoiding Aoba.

He couldn’t be gay. No. He was far from it and if he had to continue to ignore his best friend, _his pregnant best friend,_ to keep the thoughts and feelings that his mind was trying to trick him into thinking he had for the bluenette than he would.

Koujaku takes a deep breath, already feeling like an ass for the answer he was about to write down, but he couldn’t get Aoba mixed up in his confusing life nor could he keep being around him. He has to keep this act up.

_“That’s not my problem.”_

\--------------

Aoba clenches his fist as he reads Koujaku’s response. He was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to be there for him. He couldn’t understand why he was acting this way; shutting him out. Did he actually feel guilty for what happened at the party? Was that why he was ignoring him?

He lets out a sigh and gives his head a small shake. He shouldn’t worry about it. He has better friends who support him and he shouldn’t waste his time trying to get Koujaku to talk to him any longer. He would either come around or not, but Aoba wasn’t going to let it bother him anymore. If he wanted to be this way then that was fine by him.

The rest of the class time goes by agonizingly slow. Instead of focusing on his reading assignment, Aoba spends his time looking at the clock, waiting as the hands moved at a sloth’s pace. It was almost unbearable. Aoba wanted nothing more than for this class to end so he could get away from Koujaku.

It seemed like an hour before the bell finally rang for the end of class. In reality it had only been half an hour, but time was going more slowly than Aoba would like. Aoba jumps from his seat hastily, grabbing his things as hurriedly as he could while he made a mental note to sit in the front next time. He doesn’t even spare Koujaku one last look as he leaves the room, focusing on his brother to tell him the newest outcome.

\---------------

 

“What a jerk,” Sei says with a shake of his head. “I never really took Koujaku as that type of guy. I mean sure he’s ignored you and has basically tried to keep from contacting you, but to say something like that.” He sighs, giving his brother an apologetic look.

The two of them were currently on their way home, giving them a chance to really talk. Aoba hadn’t exactly opened up expect about minor details, but after what had happened earlier Aoba definitely had to open up and talk to his brother about everything as well as update him on the new occurrence.

“It’s alright,” Aoba replies, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “All he said was that it wasn’t his problem. It’s not like he called me names or anything like that,” he explains, trying to make the situation a little better and calm his brother down in the process. “I’ve come to terms with it. He obviously regrets that night and it’s okay. It’s alright that he’s acting childish and choosing to ignore me and wants nothing to do with the baby. I have you and granny and Mizuki; everyone I need.”

His voice almost breaks but he doesn’t allow it. Did he believe his own words? No, but he would if he kept telling himself that. Koujaku didn’t care and that was fine. He had other people who loved him and supported him. He didn’t need someone like Koujaku in his life, even though he used to be one of the most important people in it. Obviously he wasn’t important in Koujaku’s life if the older male could just ignore him like this so easily.

Sei frowns, not liking that answer. He hates seeing his brother like this. He sighs softly. “He should still take some sort of responsibility for his actions, not act like a completely asshole.” He looks over at his brother, just as a tear falls down his brother’s cheek. “Sorry, Aoba.”

Aoba shakes his head as he quickly wipes away the tears. “No, it’s fine. You’re free to think how you want.” He licks his lips, sniffling. Things would get better; he knew that they would. He just had to focus on what was important right now. He had classes to focus on, start getting things ready for the baby; he didn’t have time to think about someone who didn’t care.

“Yes, but Aoba-” Sei was cut off by his brother shushing him.

“I told you it’s fine…Please drop it.”

He sighs softly. He knew he shouldn’t have kept going on like he had, which is why he kept his lips shut and just gave a nod. He knew this wasn’t easy on his brother and he should give him every bit of optimism he had right now. His brother’s stress levels should be kept as low as they could be and really the whole thing with Koujaku wasn’t helping, so Sei guessed he would keep quiet on the matter. At least to Aoba anyway.

The rest of the walk home was quiet. Neither of them talk, even as they open the door to the house. The lights were off and the house was completely without noise, signaling that Granny wasn’t home which made the silence between Aoba and Sei even thicker and more awkward.

Ren is curled up in his bed beside the door. His ears perk up as he hears the door open and he slowly gets up and yawns and stretches once Aoba has put his bag on the rack over his bed. He barks and wags his tell, standing and putting his front paws on Aoba’s legs. Ren’s dark blue, fluffy tail wags as he waits, letting out a bark to let his owner know of the attention he is demanding. Aoba bends down and picks him up, his mood instantly happier thanks to his little companion.  He lets out a breath and then a chuckle. “Whew. It’s getting harder to bend down and pick you up. Am I getting bigger or are you?” He asked the pup, even though he knew the answer.

It’s amazing how much Ren could lighten his mood. He was always there for him and sometimes would barely leave his side for hours, giving truth to the saying “man’s best friend.” He scratches Ren behind the ear as he starts towards the stairs. “Come on. I’ve had a long day, let’s go rest.”

\----------

Koujaku sighs as he removes his shoes before stepping into the living room. He hangs up his bag before trudging upstairs, hoping no one has heard his entrance. It would be the icing on the cake if he had to deal with someone today after what had happened earlier with Aoba. He knew he had been hard on Aoba, but at least he had hopefully pushed Aoba farther away; which meant hopefully the bluenette wouldn’t try talking to him ago.

He did miss his friend’s company, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. He would rather not have Aoba in his life, than have his father literally kill him if he were to find out what had happened that night. Even if Koujaku were to lie to his father about how his best friend had become pregnant, the yakuza boss would see right through it.

He makes his way upstairs as quietly as he can, thankful that none of the stairs squeaked or made any noise from aging. He’s able to reach the last step without running into anyway and slides his way into his room, closing the door behind him. He lets Beni, his pet bird, out of his cage to let him wonder around the room. Beni immediately lands on his owner’s shoulder, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Koujaku smiles softly. “Thank you Beni. I needed that.”

He takes a seat onto the bed, laying back and resting his head on the soft pillow. Beni moves to his chest, sitting down. He sighs and strokes the top of the red bird’s head with his pointer finger. He’s starting to feel even guiltier. He knew Aoba didn’t deserve this. He wished there was a way he could make things better, but he didn’t think there was any way he could and keep out of contact with him still.

He looks at Beni who is looking at him curiously. “Don’t worry,” he told him, “I’m just thinking. There’s nothing to worry about.” The bird keeps looking at him, head tilted. It was almost as if he wasn’t taking his master’s response as the right answer. “I mean it,” Koujaku says. “Everything will work out.”

Beni turns away and settles himself comfortably on Koujaku’s chest. The dark-haired teen sighs, red eyes falling on a picture of himself and Aoba. He honestly does miss the bluenette and his company. He could always make him smile; even when it felt like nothing could better his mood. Aoba had always been there for him especially whenever he needed it the most.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. If it wasn’t for his father, maybe there was a possibility of him and Aoba becoming more than friends after the night that they had spent together. He had spent so long trying to suppress his feelings for so long just because of his father, that he knew it was controlling him. Not being with Aoba, or even friends, made him unhappy. He knew he was being selfish and none of this was worth hurting Aoba over, but he also wanted to not anger his father.

There was always the option of moving out, telling his father he wanted nothing to do with the business. Of course, that would still make his father mad, but at least he would hopefully just disown him rather than nearly beat him to death. Not that he was even sure his father would do that, but it was a worst-case scenario. If only his mother was still alive. She could always calm his father down about anything.

His mother had been the only one in his family he had loved. She was the only one who had ever shown him kindness. She had been so bright and cheerful; yet somehow she had been taken from him and his father way too early. Her death had been an accident; her killer having hit her instead of his father. To this day he thinks the reason his father is worse than he used to be is because of how he blames himself for her death. Maybe that was why he was so hard on Koujaku because he didn’t want to lose him.

Okay, that was a farfetched idea. His father was just an asshole; always had been. Sure, maybe he gotten worse since the death of his wife, but his father had always been a murderous asshole, which he was sure made his job easier.

He frowns as he hears his phone go off. He moves Beni and sets him on the bed before getting up. He digs his phone pocket, his frown only growing as he notices who had texted him; Sei. What does he want? He’s not exactly in the mood to put up with Aoba’s brother yelling at him via text, or another way.

He sighs and opens the text anyway.

_From: Sei_

_Aoba doesn’t know I’m sending this to you, but you’ve finally made me angry enough to get the courage to send this to you. How dare you treat my brother the way you’ve been treating him. All he has ever done is be the best friend he can be to you and as soon as you open up to him and sleep with him at the party, you treat him like absolute shit the next day. Way to be a child. The least you could do is help him with YOUR child. Which by the way, that was a real jack ass move you pulled today. ‘That’s not your problem?’ Then whose problem is it then? It’s not just Aoba’s. You had a part in conceiving that child too. Why don’t you grow up and not run away from your feelings, huh? So what if you like my brother, is that so wrong? All he’s ever done is treat you right. All he’s ever done is be there for you. The least you could do is be there for him. Like I said, stop being a child. If you don’t want to be friends with my brother, then fine, but at least take responsibility for your kid and help him out._

Koujaku rereads Sei’s text over and over again, the feeling of guilt building each time he does. He knows Sei is right. He knows that he needs to be there for Aoba…for his baby, but he just can’t. He really doesn’t want to know what his father would do.

He doesn’t respond. He just locks his phone and sets it on his night stand. He puts his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. Maybe there was something he could do to make this up to Aoba. He can’t be there for the bluenette, but maybe he could at least send him something for the baby as an apology without having to remain in contact with him. He would write a note giving a brief explanation and nothing else. Hopefully that would be enough and he wouldn’t have to worry about feeling so guilty or continuing to hurt his ex-best friend.

He looks up with a smile. That’s what he was going to do. He picks up his phone and begins to search for baby things; things he was sure Aoba wouldn’t have yet.

He was going to make this up to him the best way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nothing fits anymore…”

Aoba tugs on his shirt, trying to get the bottom of it over his quickly growing stomach as he mumbles to himself. It had been a month and Koujaku was still refusing to have anything to do with him. Correction; he was still refusing to speak to him.

While his ‘friend’ was still not talking to him, he had sent him a few things for the baby such as clothes, diapers, and a couple other necessities such as a stroller for example. The packages had confused Aoba greatly. If Koujaku refuses to have anything to do with him, why had he done this? The older male had made it very clear that this baby was not his problem…so why would he do something like that?

The whole thing just gave him a headache, which is why he just wasn’t going to think about it. If Koujaku was going to play games with him, then so be it. He was going to ignore him until the darker haired male was ready to grow up. There was no use wasting anymore of his energy, thoughts, and time on him.

He sighs and finally gives up on the shirt, taking it off and throwing it onto the pile on his bed that was slowly growing. He was having a difficult time finding a shirt that fits him; a shirt that would completely go over his stomach.

“Maybe Sei has one…”

He was sure that his brother would have one; all his twin ever wore was baggy clothing. Well, baggy shirts mostly. It would work until he could get himself some new clothes once his paycheck from his part-time job came in.

He picks out a pair of sweatpants and steps into them. They’re a little snug, but they would do for now. They would at least get him through until payday and maybe even through the month. He grabs a pair of socks and his shoes before quickly putting them on.

He quickly, but carefully, pulls his hair into a ponytail, securing it with the tie he had on his wrist before he finally exits his room. He makes his way to his brother’s room, unsure of if he is even awake or not. If he wasn’t, he’d feel awful about disturbing him because that meant he was sick. If he was, it wouldn’t be surprising as he was sick often, which made it impossible for him to go to school on the days he felt unwell because of how weak he got.

He takes a deep breath and lightly knocks on the door, barely making a noise. He peeks inside, looking around. The room is how it always was; simple, clean, really no clutter except the stuffed animals that went from wall to wall. He had so many he was surprised that Sei was even able to find a place for all of them and not have the small bedroom look crowded.

In the corner farthest from the door was Sei’s bed. The usual stuffed animals that decorated it were on the floor, which Sei only took them off the bed whenever Mizuki stayed over; which he had been doing a lot lately. Of course no one in the household cared. Granny adored Mizuki, especially since he took such good care of Sei when he was feeling unwell.

Rustling comes from the bed and he sees red hair poke out before seafoam green eyes meet his own golden ones. Aoba smiles and points to Sei’s closet. Mizuki just blinks before lying back down, bringing a sleeping Sei into his arms.

Aoba makes his way to the closet and opens it. As he looks for something that may fit him, whispers break the silence and he can’t help but grin as he listens to the sweet way the redhead speaks to his brother to wake him up.

Mizuki was good for the younger twin. He had brought him out of his shell the moment the two of them had met; getting Sei to open up a little more, getting out more whenever the raven-haired male was able to, and just generally being a constant positive in his life.

Although…even with how happy he was for his brother, he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest; the want to have someone like that. Of course in a way, he had had someone like that; Koujaku. Sure they hadn’t been dating, but to him that didn’t matter. Koujaku had always been his person until this whole mess between them had happened.

He sighs softly, hand settling on his belly, eyes searching over the various shirts Sei has. After several seconds, he finally decides on one of the only dark colored shirts his twin owns. He slips out quietly and somewhat quickly, rustles behind him indicating that the other two were getting up. He shuts the door behind him, padding down the hall to his own room.

As soon as he steps into his room, a little blue-black bundle comes rushing towards him. Ren had woken up and was an absolute ball of energy. The pup whines and stands up on his hind legs, paws on Aoba’s own leg. Aoba laughs softly and he pulls the oversized shirt over his head before he bends down and picks him up. Ren instantly begins to lick his face, puffy little tail wagging excitedly. “You’re in a good mood this morning.” Ren only gives a tiny, barely audible yap in return, which causes Aoba to shake his head and laugh a little.

It was rare that Ren was so chipper and full of energy. Usually he was somewhat of a lazy dog, curled up on his bed or on top of Aoba’s, but this morning he was the exact opposite and Aoba didn’t really mind. Some days Ren got like this and he’d go back to his normal self by the next day. He presses a kiss to his head before he sets him down on his bed.

“As much as I’d love to spoil you, I have to finish getting ready for school.” A small whine escapes from Ren and Aoba chuckles softly. He scratches under his chin for a quick second before he turns away from him. “You can’t beg, you know it gets you nowhere.” Another whine comes from Ren, but this time Aoba ignores him. Instead he heads downstairs, which is perfumed with the delicious scent of Granny’s cooking, making Aoba’s mouth water instantly.

Granny was the best cook he knew. Everything she cooks is full of flavor and leaves everyone who eats her food in a satiated trance. He swears that some people who eat her food don’t move from the table for hours sometimes. Especially whenever it comes to her donuts. They’re somewhat infamous if you ask Aoba. Everyone loves them; can’t get enough of them. They all give her praise over them, even Aoba himself. Heck even Sei, who eats like a baby bird most the time, gorges himself on them whenever she makes them.

There’s just something about those warm, soft rolls of sweet dough that’s addictive and no one is able to resist them and no one is able to have just one.

Aoba smiles, taking in the delicious mix of smells as he sits down at the table. He glances at Granny, who has her back to him while she works at the stove. Her pink hair is in it’s normal style; in a bun with two little braids beside it and two loose pieces framing her face. It was an unusual style, but she seemed to like it. She’s also dressed in her normal yellow dress with the white collar and white belt to accent it. She wears it so often, Aoba swears that’s all she owns, along with multiples of it. It suits her though.

“Morning, Granny. Sei and Mizuki should be down soon,” he tells her and he receives a nod in return. The room falls silent again as Granny continues to cook the last bit of their breakfast, the only noise coming from the food as well as the scraping of pans as its put into bowls and plates.

Just as the food is being placed on the table, Mizuki and Sei make their entrance, Ren trailing behind them. It almost cute in a way. The two of them take their normal seat, Ren going to his usual corner where he stays when the rest of them are eating their meals.

Sei glances at his brother, taking note of the shirt he’s wearing, but he doesn’t say a word. He’s not one to get mad about sharing clothes because he knows Aoba wouldn’t normally borrow them. He knows the circumstances and Aoba knows he doesn’t mind. The raven-haired twin just offers him a smile, which Aoba returns before he gets up to help Granny with the rest of the food as well as help set the table.

“Aoba,” Granny starts once everything is done and everyone plates are full. Aoba looks at her, hazel eyes meeting her stern-looking blue ones. “Don’t forget you have an appointment today at one,” she reminds him and Aoba gives her a nod.

“I won’t Granny.”

“And don’t forget that I won’t be joining you today. I know this appointment is very important, but I’m unable to get out of my previous arrangements.”

“I know. I’ll be fine. I’ll leave halfway through lunch and I’ll reach the doctor’s office a little before my appointment,” he tells her and gives her a warm smile. He knew it wasn’t her fault and he didn’t blame her for not being able to make it. He would be fine on his own. The building the office was in wasn’t too far from the school, maybe about six or seven blocks, so the walk wouldn’t be bad even for his current condition. It definitely wouldn’t be the farthest he had walked especially given that his family didn’t own a car, so they’d all gotten used to walking pretty long distances. It was nothing abnormal.

She gives him a wary look and his smile only grows. “I’ll be fine on my own, Granny. I promise. It’s not that far, so I can walk it on my own without problem.” She purses her lips but doesn’t say a word. She’s letting it drop and Aoba is thankful for that.

The rest of the meal goes on silently, except for a few whispers coming from Mizuki and Sei as well as a couple of giggles from the younger male. Aoba feels the ache in his chest, but chooses to ignore it, doing his best to focus on his meal rather than the cute couple in front of him.

\-------

Koujaku leans against the side of the school, cigarette perched between his lips. The day hadn’t been a bad one, but he was glad that lunch time had finally gotten here. He had been seeing Aoba between each class and he just needed a break momentarily. 

He thought ignoring the blue-haired teen would making things easier, would make whatever feelings he had for him disappear. He was wrong; utterly wrong. He missed Aoba and seeing him so much throughout the day reminded him of that.

The last month, he’d been doing a lot of thinking; about Aoba, about the baby, about everything. His thoughts were constantly full, swimming. Maybe he had made a mistake by letting Sei’s words get to him, allowing himself to actually think of Aoba and buy things for the baby.  Maybe he should’ve just deleted the message as soon as he had gotten it, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.

He sighs softly and flicks his lighter, the bright orange and blue of the fire instantly flaring. He lights his cigarette, shoving the lighter, which he just realized Aoba had given him, into his pocket. He hadn’t even realized he’d picked it up. He really needed to get rid of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

This is messed up. Why had his drunk ass gotten him into this disaster? Everything would be fine and he could continue to suppress his feelings for his best friend if he’d never slept with him that night, if he had never gotten him pregnant. He had definitely fucked up, but he didn’t regret sleeping with Aoba at all. From what he could recall from that night, which was very little, the sex had been amazing and he could faintly remember the way Aoba had moaned as he-

He snarls and takes a deep drag, forcing his mind to quit. He didn’t need to think about this now. Didn’t need to think of the way the younger teen had reacted positively to his touches, the way his pale skin felt so smooth. Dammit he was in deep.

He could deny his feelings all he wanted, but the truth was there and it was inevitable. He was in love with Aoba. As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to believe he didn’t like males even a little, he just couldn’t. He was in love with his best friend and there was no way around it.

He takes another drag, flicking the ashes onto the ground as he breathes out the smoke. He was definitely fucked one way or another. He either continues to lie to himself and ignore Aoba which would hurt both of them in the process, or he tells his father and he ends up getting the shit beat out of him. Neither option was wantable at this point. Koujaku misses Aoba and he couldn’t continue hurting the other, but he also couldn’t allow his father to be unjust and nearly kill him if he found out about Aoba being pregnant with his child. He didn’t even want to think of what his father would do to Aoba because he knew he would. The whole ordeal was lose lose.

Another stream of smoke leaves from his nose after a third drag. He should just deal Aoba what's going on. He doubted it would make things better between the two of them, but it was worth a shot right? He pulls out his phone and just as his finger touches Aoba name in his contacts to create a message, a flash of blue walks past him. He looks up, red eyes watching for just a moment before he’s shoving his phone back into his pocket and he’s jogging after Aoba without even thinking.

It takes a moment for the bluenette to notice his presence but when he does, his hazel eyes are pulled into a glare. “What are you doing?” he asks him, seeming to not enjoy him being near him at all. Koujaku doesn’t blame him, can’t blame him.

“Wondering why you’re skipping school,” he asks him, taking another drag but making sure to blow the smoke away from the other. He was a dick, but he wasn’t that big of one.

Aoba huffs and Koujaku can’t help but think it’s cute. God he was in deep. “Why do you care? You’re no longer my friend, so I find it hard to believe you’re asking because you’re worried.” Ouch, that was like an arrow to the chest. Koujaku sighs. He wants to tell Aoba, wants to apologize to him, but he knows now probably isn’t the right time.

“Because if you’re skipping class and anyone that cares about you found out that I knew, I’d have my ass handed to me. You and I both know that,” he tells him and Aoba scoffs.

“I’m not skipping. I have an appointment.” He doesn’t miss it when Aoba places a hand on his stomach and Koujaku can’t help but smile softly. He knows that he’ll be a good mother, father?, and take good care of their kid. 

“Do you need a ride? I don’t know which doctor your seeing, but all of the offices are downtown.” He can’t help but frown slightly as Aoba shakes his head.

“I’ve walked farther. I’ll be fine.” He can tell that Aoba just doesn’t want to be around him and can he blame him? He sighs and runs a hand through his dark hair.

“Do you need someone to pick you up afterwards? I wouldn’t be able to pick you up until later, but I can.” Again another shake of his head.

“Mizuki already offered. He and Sei are picking me up from the store across the street once school is out.” Yeah, it was obvious by his tone and words that he didn’t want to be around him. He clears his throat, taking a final drag before dropping the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it as he walks by it. 

“Fine. Just text me and let me know how it goes,” he tells him before turning and heading in the other direction; back to the school. “See ya, Aoba.”

Aoba frowns and blinks, glancing back behind him. “Well...that was weird…”

\-------

Aoba’s body his humming with excitement as he slides into the back of Mizuki’s car. He can feel his brother and best friend’s eyes on him and he simply smiles at the both of them.

“You seem happy,” Mizuki comments as he pulls away from the curb and onto the street, making his way back to the Seragaki residence. Aoba hums, rubbing gentle circles on his stomach. He can feel the baby moving, small kicks happening every so often, which makes Aoba smile more.

“That’s because I am,” he tells him, leaning back in the seat. It’s not exactly comfortable, but for an older car, he can’t complain. He remembers how Mizuki had saved for months to be able to afford this car. The bright red had been what caught his eye first, then everything else. He remembers how he had inspected it thoroughly, checking to make everything was in working order before he’d begun saving to come back and buy it. Thankfully it hadn’t been sold and six months later it was his. Even old, he knew this car meant a lot to him.

“I’m guessing the doctor’s appointment went well?” Sei asks, looking back at Aoba and smiling at him.

“Mhm. Everything went great. Baby is healthy, I’m right on track and where I’m supposed to be,” he stops and flashes a grin at his brother before continuing, “ and I found out the sex of the baby.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, his brother is gasping and making a high pitched noise Aoba never would have thought his normally quiet and soft spoken twin could make.

“You did!? What are you having!? Will I be having a niece or nephew?” the raven-haired teen asks excitedly, which cause both Mizuki and Aoba to laugh.

“I’ll tell you later. You’ll find out whenever Granny gets home.” He wants to surprise his family together, plus he knew that Granny would be angry if she wasn’t the first one being told. Of course she knew that Sei and Aoba were close and they told one another everything, but she had reasoned with Aoba that she was to be the first to know because this was her great grandchild after all.

“That mean,” Sei pouts, turning around in his seat. He’s joking of course, knowing the reason why Aoba wants to tell them together. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he takes it out, eyes widening whenever he sees who the text is from; Koujaku.

_ [3:15pm, Koujaku] How did the appointment go? _

Aoba gulps, heart racing. It had been so long since he had seen his friend’s name pop up on his phone like this. He had been serious. He genuinely wanted to know. When Koujaku had asked him that, he didn’t know what to think of it other than just a joke, but it wasn’t. He takes a deep breaths, thumbs moving across the keyboard.

_ [3:18pm, Aoba] Fine. I’m right where I should be for being @ 22 weeks. Babys fine. _

He bites his lip and he pauses. Should he tell him that he found out the gender? Would he care since he seemed to be curious how the appointment went? “Sei?” He asks softly, causing his brother to turn back around, worried expression on his features due to the tone of Aoba’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“Koujaku asked how the appointment went…” Dark eyes went wide.

“Oh uh, what did you say?”

“Just what I told you, but I haven’t added I know the gender. Should I?” His brother frows and his brows knit together and Aoba can’t help but inwardly giggle out how adorable his brother looks whenever he’s thinking so hard.

“That’s up to you. Does he seem sincere?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then tell him if you want to.” Aoba nods and looks back down at his phone. He sends the first part of the message, immediately starting the next one.

_ [3:18pm, Aoba] I also found out the gender. _

He locks his screen, but it lights up within a couple of seconds.

_ [3:19pm, Koujaku] Yeah? I’d love to know what it is. I mean, if you want me to know. _

Aoba smiles to himself. He really couldn’t believe this conversation was actually happening. He takes a few minutes, thinking of the best wording to send. He knows Granny will be made if she finds out, but she doesn’t have to know. Mizuki parks in front of the house right as Aoba hits send.

_ [3:20pm, Aoba] It’s a boy!  _ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you usually find out the gender around 20 weeks, but 22 should be fine, right? We'll just say this is the best time that Aoba could get.
> 
> Also thank you all for being so so patient with me! I know that this chapter took forever and that I took forever to update, but I've been in a funk for a long time as well as busy with school. I hope you all understand and still enjoy the chapter. <3


End file.
